horrorroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Finn
Finn is a survivor and main character in the episodic roleplay ''ZombieApocalypse''. He is portrayed by Mattey Juran. Pre-Apocalypse At some point before Season 1, he and Talla were with another group before being seperated from each other. After losing his sister, he eventually became the leader of the Arizona group and at some point had a sexual encounter with Joan. Before the apocalypse he had a pregnant girlfriend but sadly, she was killed before the child was born. Post-Apocalypse Season 2 "Infected" Finn, Liv, and Jax scavenged for supplies before being attacked by a horde of zombies and Liv's face was scratched. Upon returning to their homebase, he told Joan of Liv's condition before a vote was made to quarantine Liv across the street until morning. Later he had a heart-to-heart conversation with Joan, showing he still has some lingering feelings for her. "Arizona Wastes" Finn was awoken by Joan and followed her outside where they carried an unconscious survivor back to the base. Soon after that, they heard Liv screaming and rushed to her to find that she had killed several zombies that had broken in, proving she was not infected. Later after eating, he suggested a scavenging run and set out with Jax and Nick. They stumbled upon an abandoned warehouse filled with mannequins and a long dead corpse. After continuing, Nick fell into a zombie trap and was killed, forcing Finn and Jax to retreat due to the large oncoming horde. "Terminus" Finn and Jax made their way back to town, but the horde was still on their town. Jax said he'd cause a distraction and Finn told him to be careful before running back to the base. Once inside he told the group of Nick's fate, Joan grabbed onto him in anger and asked where Jax was, but Finn reassured her he was still alive. He, Joan, and Roswell then hurried to gather supplies. Soon after that, an explosion rocked the building and destroyed a large portion of it, while Joan and Liv ran off to check on Jax, Finn, Emily, and Roswell finished gathering what they could. Jax and Liv returned, telling Finn and the others that Joan was gone. Saddened, the group continued along in a hurry. They were then approached by a group of armed strangers, but Roswell stepped forward and said they were his old group. After a moment, Finn spotted Talla and recognized her as his sister, Lacey. "Homeward Bound" He and Penn briefly butted heads, when they first arrived at the temporary base, Penn began to angrily question Finn as to why they were stopping at all and saying that they should keep moving. Finn told him everyone needed a rest and to calm down, he was then approached by Marilyn who told him not to worry about Penn because he was on edge lately, Finn told her that he needed to get over it before he got someone killed. Soon after, Talla approached him and the two finally had a real reunion. She asked him what had happened to their old group, Finn told her that they'd all either been killed or left at some point. Talla asked specifically about someone named Tara, although Finn wasn't totally sure what had happened to her. Talla then began to speak about returning to Siden, as she'd left a picture of her husband and daughter, but she wanted to make the journey alone. Finn wouldn't agree unless she took him with her, and she finally agreed after Jax mentioned Joan and said that he knew what sisters were like. The following morning, Finn awoke to find Talla had left in the middle of the night, Jax and Emily joined him and the three of them set out for Siden to find her. Once there, they were attacked by a dozen zombies and ran into a building where, by chance, they found Talla. She lead them to her former base and proceeded to look for the photo just before being ambushed by Dallas, Kyle, and Sarah. Finn, who had been lagging behind in the kitchen, heard Talla shout for him to run, making him the only one of the four to escape. "Murphy's Law" He returned to the others in the barn and proceeded to tell them what happened in Siden. Penn questioned him as to how he could abandon the others, but Finn told him he didn't abandon them he just needed to get help. The group set off for Siden and once there, Penn, Roswell, and Virginia split up from the rest of them to remain in the woods and provide a distraction. Finn led the others toward the base where they had been ambushed when he spotted a zombified Emily, who was then killed by Liv before she too was separated. Marilyn spotted some smoke coming from an old cabin in the woods and they headed toward it, where they saw Talla and Jax escaping. Texas volunteered to go after them before splitting up from Finn and Marilyn. Marilyn signaled Penn with a whistle, which caused Penn, Roswell, and Virginia to start shooting into the air to draw the horde, before she asked Finn which group he thought they should regroup with. He decided on Penn and the two of them hurried off to find him. "Waiting" Finn asked Marilyn and Penn about their history with Diana and her group, after hearing everything they'd been through he began to understand and asked if they should shoot first, to which Penn said yes. Later he helped to brainstorm on ideas of where to go from there and moved on with the group. "In Cold Blood" He did not appear. "Eye for an Eye" The made their way to an old, abandoned camp, deciding to stop and rest for a short while. While they had some downtime, Finn and Roswell decided to explore the area surrounding the camp. During their scavenge, Finn found some clothes that he thought would fit Virginia and offered them to Roswell, who in turn thanked him and told him he was glad that he was a part of the group. On their way back, Finn noticed Marilyn abruptly leave the camp, heading out into the wastes. He quickly found Penn and asked what happened, Penn responded in anger, saying Marilyn had made her choice and was asked to leave. Finn was confused, deciding to drop it and leave him alone. Finn helped the others during the fight with Diana, mostly being support fire. After the fighting stopped and everyone was finally back together, Finn noticed that Talla was missing. Knowing she was last with Texas and Jax, he questioned them as to where she was. After learning she had apparently been kidnapped, he wanted to set off right away to find her but was convinced not to, not knowing where she could be. "Aleatory" Finn and Jax talked, leaving the camp to watch the surrounding area. They talked about and remembered their fallen group members, Nick, Emily, Liv, and Joan, assuming the last two to be dead or undead by now. When Jax thought he spotted someone watch them, Finn apparently had no idea what was going on and left because he's dumb. The group heard a gunshot outside close to the camp, Finn stayed behind with several members of the group while others investigated. Season 3 "Reunion" Finn, Jax, and Marilyn scavenged through a few buildings in the wastes. After picking up two condiment bottles, Jax realized Marilyn wasn't responding and the pair of them heard a gunshot from a nearby building. Finn hurried inside and found Marilyn struggling against two zombies, he quickly shoved one off and stabbed it in the head with a pocket knife, killing it. When he turned to check on Marilyn, she quickly left and stood outside, saying the scavenge was a waste of time and telling the guys they were heading back to camp. Once they made it back, Finn gave the bottles he'd found to Tessa, who then headed off to wash and sterilize them. Finn approached Talla and Jax, interrupting their flirting, and told them what happened with Marilyn, feeling concerned that she didn't seem like she event wanted his help against the zombie. Jax asked if she was alright and when Finn replied that he wasn't sure, Talla drew her gun and went off to find Marilyn, preparing herself for the worst. When Roswell and Vida asked if anyone wanted to tag along on a scavenge for Texas, Finn declined and said he needed to prepare some food for the group. "Too Far Gone" Finn rushed to the camp's gate when he saw Talla aiming her gun at Jonny and Tori, he attempted to calm her down, trying to tell her that the gun wasn't necessary, he was shot down by Marilyn and told that the gun was necessary because they didn't know who these new people were. Later the group heard two gunshots from Virginia's cabin, he hurried to investigate and was shocked when Texas explained that Tori claimed Virginia had turned and bitten her and now both of them were dead. He attended Virginia's burial and spoke with Marilyn afterwards, both of them noticing that Talla was missing. "Memento Mori" Finn checked the group's gun supply, making sure everything was in working condition and stocked. Jax came down from the watchtower, stopping to talk with him and catch up. They kept their minds off recent events until Texas headed their way, Jax asked how Roswell was doing and Texas told them that he had snapped at him, shouting to be left alone before running off. The three men agreed to keep an eye on him in case anything got out of hand, fearing that he might hurt himself or someone else. Finn then remembered that Tessa had also been acting strangely since Roswell shot Tori, Jax told them how Riley had been shot to death by Diana in front of her and she was probably having flashbacks to then, Jax then left to find her. "Regret" Finn, Talla, and Texas investigated a gunshot near the cabin, finding Roswell calling for help after he had shot Marilyn. Talla began to yell and demand to know what happened but Finn told her it wasn't the time and helped Talla and Texas get Marilyn into the cabin so Texas could try to save her life. While he worked, Finn headed back out to find Roswell. Finn found Roswell sitting alone and crying. He asked what happened, Roswell confessed that he was trying to kill himself and Marilyn tried to stop him, being shot in the process. Finn questioned why he would kill himself after all they'd lost, Roswell told him that he felt like he'd lost a part of himself by taking a life. When Texas exited the cabin, they joined him as he announced that Marilyn was fine and the bullet had missed all her vital organs. As Talla began to demand Roswell leave, the camp was swarmed and breached by a horde of zombies. The group quickly retreated, leaving their home behind. "If I Could Turn Back Time" He did not appear. "Absolution" Finn and Talla talk. Talla expresses her frustration over losing the camp, their supplies, and realizing they'd taken no extra ammo, she feared they wouldn't last long roaming. Finn and Texas reassured her that things would work out and they'd find their way. After Tessa noticed the nearby town of Rocheport, the group travelled there. After arriving in town, they were confronted by Quebec's group and Roswell is killed by him. After Quebec was subdued, the two groups came together and Finn was reunited with Liv, who was among the members of the other group. "New Constellations" Finn spoke with the group while they decided what to do with Quebec, ultimately deciding against killing him. Later Kristy Huerta arrives and offers to take the combined group to a new community, Finn joins his friends and sets out in hopes of finding a new, better home. Season Four "Justice" Finn followed Kristy Huerta with the combined Siden-Rocheport group to the new community. After arriving in Westhaven, Finn handed over his shotgun when asked. When Talla protested, Finn tried to reassure her that it would be ok, saying they were safe now. Later Finn joined Talla, Jax, and Marilyn on their way to the restaurant. He complimented Marilyn's new hairstyle. After Jax began to express his concerns with the Rocheport group, saying he didn't trust them, Finn attempted to reassure him that they could be trusted. When Marilyn became angry at Jax and stormed off, Finn tried to call after her. "Around Every Corner" Finn stopped by Talla and Jax's new house, asking how they were doing. Talla told him that she was going back to being called Lacey and wanted to go back to the person she was before the apocalypse. Finn told her he was happy that she was finally able to open up completely. They talked for a bit, Finn telling her that he and Liv were rooming together in an apartment and were finally able to catch up after being reunited. Finn mentioned he was interested in the jobs around town and wanted to get one as soon as possible, Lacey agreed and said she'd be interested in being a teacher. "Corruption" Finn overheard Jax speaking in the church, thanking God for bringing them to Westhaven but asking to keep Joan safe where she was. Finn approached Jax, talking to him for a bit. They caught up and talked about Liv, saying they were glad she was back with them. Finn asked Jax about Joan, asking if he'd ever wondered what happened to her before saying one day he was going to go out and look for her. Jax agreed to come along as well, also saying Liv would probably come as well. "How Far We've Fallen" He did not appear. Killed Victims This list shows victims Finn has killed. *Numerous counts of zombies. Appearances Notes Category:Z.A Character Category:Z.A Survivor Category:Wasteland Survivors